1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system and a robot.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a robot system including a robot that includes a hand and performs predetermined work such as assembly and machining (e.g., JP-A-2014-124798 (Patent Literature 1).
In the robot system, in order to improve efficiency of work by the robot, it is conceivable to rotate, with a motor, a workbench on which a target object of the work performed by the robot is set. However, in this case, a control device that drives the motor is necessary separately from the robot. Therefore, manufacturing cost of the robot system increases. When the workbench is directly rotated, the rotation cannot be highly accurately performed. Further, it is necessary to drive the motor, which rotates the workbench, and the robot in synchronization with each other. Therefore, control is complicated.